


雪落 《SUNSET》第五十二章 大结局B版本

by bunnyG



Category: Zee Pruk - Fandom, ZeeSaint - Fandom, saint - Fandom, zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF, 李海海 - Fandom, 黄明明 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyG/pseuds/bunnyG
Kudos: 2





	雪落 《SUNSET》第五十二章 大结局B版本

雪落  
Sunset第五十二章（大结局2）  
贝城的冬季很温和，和处在同一纬度的其他城市相比，没有凛冽的风，也许是湿度较大，很容易降雪。在这样一个晴朗冬日的下午，坐在kafana门外的长椅上，拥着热壁炉，盖着小毯子，点一杯咖啡，会友、静坐，都是一种享受。  
城堡公园里游客逐渐散去，剩下三三两两散坐在路边嬉闹的大学生和依偎在露台低语的情侣。S站在观景台望着静静的河水，天色仿佛一瞬间暗下来，水天相接的地方没有落日。夜色弥漫上来了，覆盖了城堡的主体也遮住了远处的桥和新城区，触目所及只是稀稀落落的街灯，如星，如萤。耳边响起了五年前第一次来到这里时那人说的话。  
【你看，这里名叫Usc，是‘交汇’的意思，是指我们眼前的萨瓦河和多瑙河在此交汇。】  
【对不起，虽然我有点记不得，但是我觉得很心酸，你是不是一直在等我？】  
【可是我还是想不起来，抱歉，我需要些时间。】  
【不如我们重新认识好吗？我叫Ze，很高兴认识你。  
好。我是Sain，很高兴认识你。】  
那一天我们终于见面了，在你消失一年之后，我知道会再见的，我知道你一直在等我，我来了。谢谢你还活着。  
【那，我可以偶尔来和你聊聊天吗？】  
【当然可以，我觉得你很亲切，我们应该是好朋友。只是太远了，我们可以通过网络工具聊天，虽然我不太擅长。】  
【我会回来找你的，要等我。】  
【我不会离开的，你随时都可以来。】  
……  
【S先生，这种创伤是永久性的。当时见到他的时候，大家以为是一具尸体，情况非常糟糕，甚至不能想象他是如何从鬼门关回来的，只能说，奇迹。我非常能够理解你的心情，但是出于病人身体情况考虑，我们不建议他换回之前的环境，他留在这是最好的结果。其实不只是你，Natasha小姐一直在追问这个问题，答案是一样的。S先生，其实你也很清楚，历经了生死，记忆，又算什么呢，只要我们爱的人还在，就好。】  
……  
【我们那边没有冬季。】  
【你可以冬天来，这里下雪时候不太冷，但很美。】  
【好。】  
……  
没曾想，这一等就是五年，我们只是偶尔传简讯，分享照片和生活琐事。聊天也是有一搭没一搭，但总是心有灵犀，不消几句话你就能体会我的言外之意，我该庆幸的。你始终不记得更多，那么，请过好当下吧，你值得。起风了，S下意识握紧领口，转身便看到一个熟悉的身影。  
ZMAJI  
“原来ZMAJI的酒吧所有分店都一样啊。”S找到靠窗边的位置坐下。  
“你那边也是这样吗？”Z笑了，“我们这里的风格？”  
“嗯。一杯sunset，谢谢。”S看向旁边的服务生，转而又看向Z。  
“我也是一杯sunset，再来一瓶牛奶。”说完他向桌子下看去，“Neda？牛奶好吗？”  
“好，啦！”软糯的声音从桌下传来。Neda，一个有着闪亮蓝色大眼睛和圆圆脸颊的不到两岁的可爱小姑娘，此刻她正在桌子下面抱住S的腿，并试图爬上去。  
感受到小家伙的意图，S伸手把她抱了上来，担心碰到头特意用右手挡了一下桌沿。Neda一点也不怕生，她不满足于坐在S的腿上，她继续向上爬，伸开小小的胳膊吊在S的脖子上，S只得伸出一只手臂托住她。小家伙把这人的手臂当了座椅，贴在S胸前，两腿晃悠晃悠，扭头对着Z做鬼脸。  
“Neda，不许这样，快下来。”  
“不要！”她别过脸去，小小的手在S脸上摸来摸去，她搬过S的脸，在脸颊亲了一口，又亲一口，对着S甜笑。S一手抱着她，另一手捏了捏她的小脸，笑着回亲了可爱的脸颊。  
“她很喜欢你。”Z无奈地摇头笑道：“你知道吗，她平时脾气好大，一般人都抱不得。今天她第一次见你，就主动亲你，真是很神奇。”  
“不奇怪，女生都喜欢我。”S笑看向Z，眼神流转了一下“悄悄告诉你，男生也喜欢我。”  
两人一起大笑起来。  
“我太忙了，应该早点来。”S拿起杯子喝了一口，“没想到，这么多年。恭喜你，哥。”他再一次看向怀中的小家伙。  
“爹地。”Neda软糯的声音传来。  
“怎么了？”Z看着小家伙伸出手，“要过来这边吗？”  
“不要Papa，我叫爹地，爹地。”她捧住S的脸认真地说，“爹地，给我牛奶。”小小的手指向桌子。  
“我是爹地？”S蹭了蹭她的鼻尖，拿起牛奶。  
“嗯！”她就着S的手，喝了几口奶，又自己趴回S肩膀上自言自语地玩起来。  
“还是很忙吗？”  
“嗯，公司扩大了规模，也转型了。”  
“还在演戏吗？”  
“不接了，现在主要接一些广告，做做公益。”  
“你偶尔也要停下来休息休息，不要太累，该考虑自己的事了。”Z真诚地看着S，眼中一片温柔，仔细看会发现，他看着S的眼神和看向Neda的眼神是一样的宠溺。  
“嗯，哥你的摄影展什么时候开？”  
“我们这里每个月都有文艺作品展，不成规模，算不上摄影展的。你要来吗?”  
“我不一定有时间，不过如果Neda邀请我的话，会考虑的。”他侧颈去看小家伙，发现她不知道什么时候已经在肩头睡着了。并且在S衣服上留下一小片涎水。两人都无奈地笑了。  
Z伸出手臂轻轻接过Neda，把她放平在椅子上，S准备脱下外套盖在她身上，Z伸手示意不必。  
“我们先回去吧，今天我不能送你回宾馆了。”Z起身穿衣服。  
“哦，下雪了。”S看向窗外才发现纷纷扬扬大雪花正在飘落，室内玻璃上凝着一层水雾，所以没有被发现。他伸手擦了玻璃，盯着看。“好美，我从来没有见过。”  
“嗯。”Z的眼睛没有看向窗外，他看着S的侧脸出神微笑。  
S回神在玻璃上画了一只小兔子，Z见状也伸手画了一只考拉。  
“你怎么了？”Z见到S仿佛突然呆住，推了他的胳膊。  
“没什么，哥你画的什么？”  
“考拉。Neda喜欢考拉熊，我也觉得很亲切，但我画不好。”他不好意思地笑了。  
“我们走吧。”Z把Neda轻轻抱在怀里，先一步走出酒吧，S在身后跟着。  
“你知道怎么回去吗？”  
“嗯，放心吧。”  
“那我们先走了。”  
“好。”  
看着那人的背影越来越远，S动了动唇，轻轻说了什么。  
“哥”很轻，轻到自己都几乎听不到，可那人却转身了。  
“再见。”只是口型。  
只见Z微微点头笑了，随之把Neda向肩膀上托了一下，稳定重心，转而踏上积雪的路面，只留下一串深深浅浅的脚印。终于，这一次换我看着你的背影了。  
那身影越走越远，雪越来越大，当他在漫天飞絮中化作一个晶莹的小点，S低下头，发现深深浅浅的脚印早已被积雪覆盖。他转身看向酒吧玻璃窗，刚才两人借着水汽画的小动物上，一滴滴水珠流下，不知怎的，水珠的流向竟然鬼使神差地把小兔子和小考拉的手牵在了一起，但最终化为了一片模糊。S抬头，寂静的路面只有雪落的声音。  
天地一白。  
那些过错与错过，深爱与纠缠终究清零，我们终于平等，互不相欠。漫天飞舞的雪花净化了世间不堪的污秽，斩断了心中郁结的尘缘，回归初始。  
雪落，有声。  
感谢你，让我得见如斯美景；感谢你，曾予我似海深情。


End file.
